Quien Usa Gafas Se Ve Intelectual
by Kiryhara
Summary: Pese a que Takao era un grandísimo idiota, sí se veía sexy con gafas. Lo de intelectual era otra historia.


**Tuve esta idea escrita por un tiempo en una de mis libretas viejas, y como hoy estuve organizando y sacando papeles viejos, la encontré y me senté a escribirla. Quedó más o menos decente, y lo subo para alimentar la lista de fics para esta bella ship :D**

**Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes ni por asomo, jaja.**

* * *

**Quien usa gafas se ve intelectual.**

.

.

.

—¡Shin-chan, mira!

Midorima resopló, hastiado por la interrupción repentina y levantó la mirada de su libro de historia, encontrándose con Takao, más comúnmente llamado por él como bakao el inútil, delante suyo, haciendo alguna pose que para él sería muy increíble, con una mano en la frente y el mentón levemente alzado. Supuso que trataba de expresar alguna actitud de pensador, aunque fracasaba horriblemente en el intento. Parecía lo que era: un completo idiota sin cerebro. ¿Acaso él pensaba? Claro que no, hasta una pulga era más lista.

Pero lo que llamó la atención del peliverde no fue en sí la nueva idea estúpida de Takao ni su pose extraña, sino lo que estaba usando sobre sus ojos: un par de gafas. Gafas sin cristales. ¿Qué idiota usaba gafas cuando no las necesitaba? Hasta dónde sabía, el adolescente más bajo veía excepcionalmente bien. Pero bueno, ni con la mayor suerte se podía adivinar qué pasaba por la cabeza de Takao.

—¿Qué se supone que debo ver? Ya sé que eres un idiota, no hace falta que me lo demuestres —respondió Midorima, con desaire y desinterés.

–Buuu, no seas tan amargado, así nunca te casarás —ante el repentino estremecimiento de su compañero, Kazunari soltó una risita —. Mírame bien ¿no luzco diferente? —se llevó una mano a las gafas que estaba usando.

—¿Tratas de burlarte de mí? —el pelinegro abandonó su pose estilosa y lo miró —. ¿Por qué llevas gafas?

—No te creas el centro del mundo, Shin-chan. Las gafas son para lucir intelectual.

—¿Intelectual? ¿Tú? —estuvo a punto de reírse en medio de la frase, pero se controló lo suficiente porque no era propio de su personalidad hacerlo, y lo sustituyó por una ceja alzada, escéptico —. Por favor, necesitarás más que unas simples gafas para parecer listo.

—Cierto, solo tengo que fijarme en ti para saberlo —le respondió venenoso, con una sonrisa sardónica.

—La diferencia es que yo sí soy inteligente, y no porque use gafas.

Kazunari rodó los ojos. —Hay que ver lo modesto que eres, hombre.

—¿por qué te pones gafas, idiota? —el peliverde decidió ignorar el comentario y se centró para llegar al grano del asunto y que Takao se fuese lo más pronto posible para que pudiera reanudar sus estudios.

—La gente me ve como alguien divertido, pero no piensan en mí como alguien intelectual. Por eso me puse las gafas —Takao explicó su racionamiento con cierta nota de orgullo —. Además, me las diste esta mañana. Sólo les di una utilidad.

Midorima bufó. Se las dio porque eran su artículo afortunado, ya que su signo estaba entre los últimos puestos de la lista de Oha-asa. No se preocupaba por él en lo absoluto, pero como andaba pegado a él como una babosa, prefería prevenir que lamentar. Ahora, él no le dio las gafas sin cristales, por otro lado.

—La gente te ve como lo que eres. Además, es ridículo llevar gafas sin cristales. Te las di completas.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos. —Si me pongo gafas con cristales no veo, Shin-chan, no digas idioteces.

—El que no para de decir idioteces eres tú, así que, si no es más, vete y déjame estudiar —Midorima se acomodó en su asiento y tomó el libro entre sus manos. Sin embargo, Takao no se fue. Él lo miró por encima de sus gafas —. ¿Qué?

El chico no le contestó de inmediato, pero se inclinó hasta donde él estaba, quedando a su altura y acercando su rostro al suyo, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Me veo intelectual y sexy con gafas, Shin-chan —le susurró sobre los labios, con voz baja y grave —. Aunque no las necesite ni para ver ni para parecer listo como tú.

El peliverde abrió la boca para refutarle, pero el otro adolescente no le dio tiempo para hacerlo. Takao había cerrado la distancia entre ellos y se había apoderado de sus labios, agarrándolo por la nunca, evitando que se escapara de él. Fue un beso repentino, brusco y de los que dejaban sin aliento. Intenso y enérgico, como lo era Takao.

Le mordió el labio inferior al separarse y dibujó una sonrisa autosuficiente al ver el rostro sonrojado del chico más alto. Se incorporó completamente y se dispuso a marcharse por donde había venido. Midorima se quedó con la vista perdida en alguna parte indefinida del suelo y se llevó una mano inconscientemente a los labios, registrando los acontecimientos completamente en su cerebro.

—¡Bakao! ¡Vuelve aquí! —exclamó en cuanto volvió en sí, poniéndose de pie para buscar al joven de cabello negro.

Y, sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que todo eso no era más que puro espectáculo y apariencia. El beso le había gustado, joder. Y debía reconocer—siempre para sí mismo y nunca en voz alta—que, pese a que Takao era un grandísimo idiota, sí se veía sexy con gafas. Lo de intelectual era otra historia.


End file.
